


The Gift of the Magi, but with healthy communication

by Beefmaster



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, healthy communication (eventually)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefmaster/pseuds/Beefmaster
Summary: When Richard and Jared get together, Richard is determined to be the best boyfriend ever.  It's possible he takes it too far.





	1. I Promise I Will Treat You Right

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to post this as a one-shot, but I got frustrated and impatient, so I'm posting just the first bit for now while i work on the rest.
> 
> Yes, I know, I created even more OCs for this fic. I'm sorry.
> 
> Special thanks to Joycecarolnotes and emef for all their help with this fic!

Richard wanders into the UX meeting at 10:07am holding hands with Jared and grinning wildly.

  


“Hey Richard, bringing Jared to the meeting doesn’t make up for being late,” Gilfoyle tells him.

  


“Yeah, it actually makes it worse, because now we have to waste time making fun of Jared,” says Dinesh.  

 

“Alright, well, save your insults, because Jared and I have an announcement to to make.”  Richard squeezes Jared’s hand and looks up at him before addressing the conference room again.  “Jared and I are dating.”

 

No response.

 

“Each other,” Richard continues.  Still no response.  

 

“Well, I must take my leave,” Jared says.  He bows to Richard and kisses his hand.  “Farewell, my lord.”  

 

Richard giggles.  “Bye babe.”  He turns back to the conference table as Jared exits.  “Sorry about that.  Young love.  You know how it is.”  

 

“Yeah,” Dinesh says, drawing out the syllables, “so should we talk about interface design?”

 

“Ok, why are none of you reacting to this?” Richard asks.  “Jared and I are dating.  That’s a big deal!”

 

“Well..”

 

“Oh, I get it.  It’s not surprising because you saw it coming.  I mean, we’ve been flirting for years.”

 

“Not exactly-“

 

“And we’ve been dating in secret for a few weeks now.  I guess we weren’t as subtle as we thought, ha ha.”

 

“Richard,” Gilfoyle interrupts, “we’re not reacting because we know it isn’t going to last.”  

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, it’s not worth getting worked up over when this will be over in a month,” Dinesh says apologetically.  

 

“Why would this be over in a month?  Jared and I are pretty serious.  I mean I know it’s only been a few weeks but-“

 

“Because you’re the world’s worst boyfriend, and you’re gonna fuck it up,” Gilfoyle says.

 

“Yeah, no offense Richard, I haven’t known you that long but you don’t seem all that attentive,” says Jada.  

 

“Who even are you?” Richard asks, noticing Jada for the first time.

 

“Jada?  Jada Mitchell?”  Richard just shrugs.  “The head of UX?”

 

“Are you new?”

 

“I mean, kinda, but I’ve been here for a month.”

 

“You did her job interview,” Dinesh says incredulously.

 

“This is exactly what we’re talking about Richard,” Gilfoyle says.  “You didn’t even notice Jada exists.  How are you going to notice when Jared needs you to pick up his flea medication?”

 

“Why would Jared need- whatever.  It’s not the same.  We’re in love, I’m not going to just forget about him.”

 

“Ok Richard.  What color shirt is Jared wearing today?” Dinesh asks, crossing his arms.

 

“What?”

 

“You walked in here with him,” Gilfoyle continues, “after presumably spending the morning braiding each other’s arm hair.  What color shirt was he wearing?”

 

“...Red?”

 

“Oh Richard.”  Jada shakes her head.  “It was blue.  So, now that we’ve proven that Richard is going to be a shitty boyfriend, no offense, can we get back to UX?  If you look at the first attachment I sent you…”

 

But Richard isn’t listening.  All he can think is: _Red?  Why did I say red?  I don’t even think Jared_ owns _a red shirt. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

 

Whenever Richard had thought about the possibility of getting together with Jared, he had always assumed that would be it.  Jared was the One, his soulmate, the person he would spend the rest of his life with.  He may not have the best track record with romantic relationships, but with Jared it would be different.  His love for Jared would magically make him the perfect boyfriend: kind, caring, attentive, good at blow jobs.  But now, he is confronted by the possibility that he could lose Jared, that the love of his life could slip through his fingers if he isn’t careful.  Richard sets his jaw and opens his laptop.  Instead of pulling up Jada’s email, he Googles “1-800-Flowers” and orders the biggest bouquet he can find for Jared.  (He also orders a small, tasteful bouquet of daisies for Jada, because, I mean, that was pretty brutal, even for Richard.)

 

Later that afternoon, Richard stops by Jared’s office.  He comes up behind Jared and wraps his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his temple.  

 

Jared hums in pleasure.  “Richard, workplace appropriate, remember?”

 

“I know, I know,” Richard grumbles.  “Hey, I got us a reservation at that French restaurant tonight.  Baumé. 7pm.  I’m paying.”

 

“Baumé?  Really?  Why?”

 

“Because everytime we drive past it, you mention how good the reviews are, so.  We’re going.  I’m taking you there.”

 

“Oh, Richard, you remembered,” Jared breathes, a blush rising up his neck.  

 

“Yeah.  Of course I did.”  Richard places one last kiss on top of Jared’s head before leaving.  In the door jamb, he turns back to Jared.  “Oh, and Jared?  I like that shirt.  It really brings out your eyes.”

 

That night, after a _splendid_ evening at Baumé, Richard and Jared sit on Jared’s couch in their pjs, watching _BBC Earth._ Richard looks over at his boyfriend.  His big blue eyes are trained on the television, his sweet mouth parted in trepidation as the gosling toddles toward the edge of the cliff.  _He’s so handsome,_ he thinks. Before he can lose his nerve, he slides to the floor in front of Jared.

 

“Richard? Darling,what are you doing?”

 

“Shh,” Richard says, gently tugging Jared’s pajama bottoms down.  “Just watch the show.”

 

“Oh, sweetheart, we talked about this, you don’t have to do this, I know with your gag refle- oh. _Oh._ Oh!”

  


 

The next few weeks proceed in the same manner.  Richard thinks of something Jaded might want, or notices something he likes but won’t ever give himself, and he gives it to him, or does it for him, or whispers it in his ear.

 

“You were so good at that presentation today.” Richard and Jared lay in bed, Richard’s head pillowed on Jared’s shoulder.  He plays idly with the collar of Jared’s sleep shirt.  

 

“Oh, Richard, you don’t have to say that.”

 

“I mean it though.  You were so confident.  The investors loved you.”  He thumbs at the skin under Jared’s collar.  “I um, I love watching you work.”  

 

“Oh.”  Jared’s hand comes up and covers Richard’s.  “Richard you-“

 

“You’re so smart,” Richards says as he presses a kiss to Jared’s neck, “and charismatic,” to the underside of his chin, “and so, so _sexy._ ” He kisses Jared firmly on the mouth.  

 

“Mmmm,” is all Jared can say.

 

And so on and so forth. A few days later, Richard sees a bottle of lavender scented foot lotion at Walgreens which he promptly purchases, and later rubs into Jared’s feet.  He tries to wash Jared’s car, and when that doesn’t go well, he takes it to get done professionally.  He takes a picture of every single bird he sees and texts it to Jared, even if it’s just a pigeon.   He even watches half a YouTube video on rimming before getting embarrassed and turning it off.

 

“Knock knock,” Richard says, poking his head into Jared’s office.  Jared looks up from his work, straining in his seat to see Richard over the five bouquets currently adorning his desk.  

 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Jared says with a smile.  He checks his watch.  5:16pm.  “Are you ready to head home?  I was going to make those pierogies you like for dinner.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.  I already ordered Thai.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’ve been working so hard, I didn’t want you to have to cook again, and, well, we both know what happens when I cook.”

 

“Oh,” Jared says, brow furrowed.  “Did you-“

 

“Get Pad Thai?  Yeah.  Did you want something else?  I can call them back-“

 

“No, no, Pad Thai is my favorite.  That’s- just give me a moment to wrap up my work, alright?”  

 

“Of course.”  Richard blows him a kiss, and leaves Jared to finish up.  With a sigh, Jared closes out of the pierogi recipe he has pulled up and shuts down his computer.

 

 

After dinner, Richard gets up and immediately starts clearing the table.

 

“Oh, thank you, Richard,” Jared says, as Richard places the leftovers in the fridge.  “Hey, do you need me to touch up your nails?”

 

“Nope, I’ve been good,” Richard says, showing off his intact manicure.

 

“That’s wonderful Richard!  Oh, don’t forget to put your laundry in the basket, I’m doing a load-”

 

“I already did the laundry,” Richard says, placing a wet kiss to Jared’s cheek.  “You don’t have to worry about anything.  Hey, why don’t you go set up that game you like, um, Agricola, right?  I’m just going to finish washing up.”

 

So Jared is forced to ignore every instinct he has and allow Richard to do the dishes while he sets up a board game.  As he makes his way to the living room, he straightens a picture of Richard and him perched on the shelf.   _At least I can fix that_ , he thinks.  

 

On Saturday, Richard stops by Jared’s favorite coffee shop to pick up some of those cranberry orange scones he likes.  It’s one of those hipster, independent coffee shops where all the baristas wear beanies and probably make moonshine on the weekends.  Stores like these always make Richard feel out of place, but Jared, despite dressing like the poster boy for corporate sellouts, feels right at home.  As Richard enters, he notices Jared seated in the corner, knitting and chatting with his friend Dolores. On the table in front of them are two cups of tea, and of course, a plate of cranberry orange scones.  Richard grins.  He slowly sneaks up behind Jared, hoping to surprise him.  As he approaches, he overhears their conversation.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate everything he does,” Jared says, head bent as he retrieves a dropped stitch, “but I don’t feel like I’m getting what I need out of the relationship.”

 

Dolores responds, presumably, but Richard doesn’t hear her over the sound of his own heart beating in his ears.  _Jared isn’t getting what he needs?_ He thinks helplessly.  _But I’ve done everything I can think of._ How is this possible, that he could do everything right, and still not be enough for Jared?  Is it possible that he’s just not _good_ enough for Jared?  The very idea makes him want to melt into the reclaimed wood floors of the coffee shop.   _I’m gonna lose him,_ he thinks miserably.  He slinks out of the coffee shop without the scones.

 

Once outside, Richard can feel the panic (and bile) rising in his throat.  After heaving into a conveniently placed flower bed, he sinks down to the ground, wiping his eyes and mouth on the sleeve of his hoodie.  _Ok, ok, come on Richard, you can do this.  He hasn’t broken up with you yet, right?  That means you still have a chance.  You just have to work twice as hard._

 

So he does.  He packs a picnic lunch and takes Jared to the Muir Woods.  He hops into the shower with Jared and helps him wash his back.  He takes Jared to the movies and buys him five different kinds of candy because Jared keeps insisting he doesn’t want any but Richard knows that’s not true, and since he’s not sure what candy Jared likes he has to buy them all.  He even manages to finish watching that Youtube video on eating ass.  

 

At night, Richard watches Jared’s chest rise and fall as he sleeps.  He props himself up on his elbow so he can get a better view of Jared’s serene face.  _Please God_ , he thinks, _just- let me keep him.  Just this.  Just let me have this._ He collapses back down onto the pillow and pulls Jared as close to his chest as he can _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finally wrote a fic where Richard vomits. Sorry.


	2. Was my love too much for you to take?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's past affects his present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Anactoriatalksback/itsevidentvery, not_the_marimba/animesemplemcpherson, and joycecarolnotes for betaing! Also emef's notes on my last chapter were INSTRUMENTAL in making this chapter happen, so thanks to her too! I would also like to thank my friend Ryan for letting me borrow his mesh shirt that one time, effectively making me an expert on gay nightclubs. 
> 
> If you've never gotten turned on while watching Queer as Folk then don't even bother reading this

When Jared was 28, he had his first serious boyfriend: Nick.  Nick was nothing like the women he had dated in the past.  His ex-girlfriends were intense, eccentric, and generally pretty awkward in social situations.  Nick was fun, silly, and more interested in doing poppers in a nightclub bathroom at 2am than he was in looking after himself.  Nick loved Jared when Jared played along with his Party Twink (Nick’s words) lifestyle.  He loved Jared when they applied glitter to each other’s cheekbones, giggling in the bathroom of Nick’s shitty walk-up.  He loved Jared when they they were grinding together in a poorly lit nightclub, chest to chest, Nick’s hands down the back of Jared’s dark-wash jeans.  He loved Jared when they were making out on the couches of said nightclub, one hand under Jared’s mesh shirt and the other bracing himself on the sticky vinyl of the couch.  He was less keen on Jared the next morning when he brought him breakfast and tried to express his feelings.

 

“You know, Nick, last night you promised me we wouldn’t stay out too late,” Jared said softly, pushing a plate of toast across the bed toward Nick. “I felt disrespected when you broke that promise.  You know I’d never leave the club without you, but darling-“

 

“Jesus, Jared, can you keep your voice down?” Nick snapped.  “I have a killer fucking hangover.”

 

“I know,” Jared continues quietly, smoothing the hair out of Nick’s face, “but Nick, I did try to get you to drink a glass of water last night, and you-“

 

“Jared, oh my God, you are literally the neediest bitch I have ever fucked.” Nick looks over his shoulder at Jared.  “Could you quit smothering me for like, two seconds?  I need my beauty sleep.”

 

“Yes dear.”  Jared picked up the plate of toast and slunk back to the kitchen.

  


This pattern continued until one day Nick took Jared to a burger place in Mountain View.  Jared wasn’t sure if Nick had forgotten that Jared didn’t eat red meat, or if he just didn’t care.

 

“Jared, we need to talk.”

 

“You know I always love talking to you,” Jared said, placing his hand over Nick’s.

 

Nick slid his hand away.  “Yeah, here’s the thing.  I think we should break up.”

 

“What?”  Jared asked, dumbstruck.

 

“Yeah, It’s just like, you’re kind of a nag.  And I’m kinda over it.”

 

Jared’s hands shook.  “What- a nag?  What do you mean?”

 

“Jared, oh my God, are you serious right now?  You pack my lunch for me so I get enough vegetables!  You’re always on me to do my dishes so I don’t get flies!  Jared, you literally track my bowel movements.”

 

“Nick, you have IBS,” Jared said desperately.  

 

NIck shook his head.  “Look, Jared, it’s not just the nagging, it’s the feelings.  All you ever want to talk about is how you fucking feel about things, how I feel, blah blah blah.  Like, if I wanted to be dating a chick, I wouldn’t be gay.”  Nick popped a french fry into his mouth.  “I just, don’t think we’re right for each other.”

 

“I suppose not,” Jared said wearily, wiping his face with a napkin.  “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to call an Uber.”

  


When Jared and Richard get together, Jared swears to himself that he won’t mess it up, not like he did with Nick.  He’ll be the perfect boyfriend: accepting, patient, accommodating, good at blowjobs.  It’ll be easy, he figures: Richard likes when Jared takes care of him, doesn’t mind his nagging, listens to what he has to say.  

 

After Richard and Jared go public with their relationship, everything changes.  Richard is suddenly three times as effusive as Jared has ever seen him.  At first, Jared is pleasantly surprised by the change: he never expected Richard to be so thoughtful, so forthcoming with gifts and praise.  He treasures every unexpected kiss Richard gives him, every cat meme Richard sends him, everytime Richard goes to bed at a reasonable hour.  Jared has never felt so loved and appreciated in his life.  

 

But something’s missing.  Jared can’t quite put his finger on it, at first, but it finally clicks into place when Richard brings home a bottle of lavender scented foot lotion.  Richard shows him the lotion bashfully, lips pressed together, and Jared feels his heart swell.

 

“Oh, Richard, thank you,” he says, taking the bottle from Richard’s hands.  He opens the cap to smell the soft lavender.   _How decadent,_ he thinks.  He imagines Richard sprawled out on the couch, one delicate foot in his lap, his hands digging into the sensitive meat of Richard’s arches.  He imagines Richard’s groans, his “right there, Jared”s, his laughter as Jared playfully wiggles his pinky toe.

 

“Do you … want to use it now?”  Richard asks, shaking Jared from his reverie.

 

“Oh, yes,” Jared says quickly.

 

“Alright, take your shoes off and lie on the couch.”

 

Oh.   _But that’s not what I wanted,_ he thinks, and immediately chastises himself for his selfishness.   _If this is what Richard wants to give you, this is what you’ll take._ So he slips out of his shoes and socks and lays out on the couch, feet in Richard’s lap, as Richard works the cream into his left foot.  “Just relax,” Richard murmurs, but Jared can’t.  He is wracked by the two-fold guilt of being served and not appreciating being served.  

 

And that’s the problem, Jared realizes.  He loves Richard, and he wants to serve him, worship him, take care of him, but Richard won’t let him.  Everytime Jared tries to lavish some kindness upon Richard, Richard cuts him off with a kindness of his own, and Jared is left feeling defeated.

 

There is a part of Jared, the rational, intelligent part of him, that shouts “Just tell him!  Healthy relationships are built on healthy communication, just tell him how you feel!”  But there is another part of Jared, the scared, desperate part of him,  that whispers, “Remember Nick?  Remember how every time you reached out, he pulled away?  Communication is fine for women, but Richard’s a man, it’s different, it’s different.”  Which of course brings up another prong of guilt, because how awfully old-fashioned of him, to assume emotions were only for women.  But as foolish as he knows it is, Jared finds himself giving into his fear, his loneliness.   _If this makes Richard happy_ , he thinks, _then maybe he won’t leave._ Because Jared can’t lose Richard.  This relationship may not be exactly what he wants, but it’s still _good,_ great even.  He still gets to talk to Richard, kiss Richard, hold Richard, _be_ with Richard, be _loved_ by Richard, and that’s more than he could have ever imagined a few months ago.  And if it’s not quite what he wants?  Well, he’ll just have to make do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your question is "Um Elizabeth, do you have a foot fetish?" The answer is I don't even know anymore.
> 
> you can find me on Tumblr as ladiesloveduranduran, on Discord as ladiesloveduranduran, or in your local bookstore as Jonathan Franzen.


	3. Something to Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head. Pirates are involved.

“Richard!”

 

Richard looks up from his laptop at Jared, who has just entered his condo carrying a bright red envelope.  Richard has been lounging on Jared’s couch (shoes off, of course), working on a particularly difficult piece of code.  “Yeah?” he asks, sliding his headphones off his ear.

 

Jared places Richard’s laptop on the coffee table and waves the envelope in his face.  “Look what just came from Netflix!” He says. He climbs onto the couch and straddles Richard’s legs.  

 

“Jared, I can’t see if you’re waving it,” Richard says, running his hands up and down Jared’s thighs.

 

“It’s The Force Awakens!  I thought we could watch it tonight, and you could tell me about all the inconsistencies with the Star Wars Extended Universe.”  Jared drops the dvd into Richard’s lap and braces his hands on the arm of the couch, so he’s looming over Richard.

 

“There are no inconsistencies, silly,” Richard says affectionately.  “Disney negated the entire EU when they took over the Star Wars franchise.” He leans up to give Jared a long, leisurely kiss.  Jared squeaks a little into his mouth, and then returns the kiss, grinding down ever so slightly. Richard can already feel himself getting a little hard.  He’s so easy with Jared (and geeking out about Star Wars doesn’t hurt).

 

Eventually, Jared pulls away.  “See, that’s exactly the kind of thing you can point out to me.  Come on, it’ll be fun, I’ll make popcorn!  That type you like, with the cheese powder."

 

“Mm, that does sound fun,” Richard admits, “but we’ll have to do it some other night, because I got you a little surprise.”

 

Jared sits up.  “What is it?” he asks wearily.

 

“Tickets.  To _The Pirates of Penzance._ At the Alcazar Theater.  Orchestra seats.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“That’s. That’s your favorite musical, right?”  Richard asks. He fiddles with Jared’s belt loops, suddenly nervous.  What if he had gotten it wrong? What if _The Pirates of Penzance_ was actually Jared’s _least_ favorite musical?  What if he had misheard Jared, and his favorite musical was _The Pirates of Pen-pants_?  

 

“I love, that musical,” Jared says gently.  “That’s- that’s very thoughtful Richard.” He sounds a little wistful.  “What time do we have to leave?”

 

“Not for a few hours.”  Richard tugs Jared’s shirt out of his pants.  “But we’re not driving. I hired a limo to take us.”

 

“A limo?  Oh, Richard, that’s too much, really, I-”

 

“Shh, Jared, just- it’s not too much, ok? It’s not- it’s what you deserve.  You deserve it, so I got it for you.” He runs his hands over Jared’s ass. “And I hope you like champagne and back rubs, because you’re getting both in the limo.”

 

“Champagne?  Richard, are we celebrating something?”

 

“No, I just- I love you.”  

 

Jared gives Richard a look he can’t quite read.  “I love you too,” he says eventually.

 

Richard pulls Jared down by his shirttails into another kiss.  “Good,” he murmurs as they break apart. “Now turn around, I want to try something I saw in a video.”

  


It takes about an hour and a half to get to the theater fro Jared’s condo, so Jared insists they don’t start drinking the champagne until they’re almost there, because he wants to be sober enough to appreciate the show.  So Jared spends most of the ride with Richard behind him, attempting to give him a back massage. It’s not exactly comfortable in a moving car, but Richard is trying his best.

 

“Richard, do you think-“ Jared moans as Richard manages to reach a particularly bad knot, “do you think maybe we could switch places?  You must be so tense, I’d love to lay my hands upon you.”

 

“No, no, Jared, just relax, ok?  I’m giving you a massage, it’s good.”  Richard kisses Jared on the back of the neck.  “God, babe, you’re so tense, is everything alright?”

 

“I’m fine,” Jared reassures.  “Perhaps we should open the champagne now.”

 

The show is, of course, incredible.  Richard has never really gotten the appeal of live theater, but he does get the appeal of the look on Jared’s face the whole show.  That wide-eyed wonder is intoxicating, and a part of Richard wishes this show would last forever, so he could spend the rest of his life in this moment.  Another part of him wants it to be over a soon as possible so he can ride Jared in the back of the limo, and have that look directed at him.

 

When they do make it back to the limo, Richard refrains from _actually_ riding Jared, for the sake of the driver, but they get pretty close.  Richard straddles Jared’s lap, his hands fisted in Jared’s hair and his tongue thrust down his throat.  Jared has his hands on Richard’s back, yanking his dress shirt free from his slacks.

 

“Fuck, you’re so amazing,” Richard pants between kisses placed on Jared’s neck.  “You’re so, God, Jared, you’re my everything.” He should probably shut up and put his mouth back on Jared’s, but he’s had a little too much champagne and he needs to tell Jared how he feels.  “I wanna- I wanna give you everything, wanna give you the world, wanna wrap you up and protect you, you’d never have to do anything again, I’d be your knight in shining armour, your-“

 

Richard stops babbling when he tastes hot tears on Jared’s jaw. He looks up to see that Jared is crying.  “Jared?” He asks carefully. “Jared, are you, are you alright?”

 

Jared bites his lip and shakes his head.  “I just, I- oh Richard, I don’t want you to be my knight in shining armour.”

 

_Oh.  Oh no.  Oh no oh no oh no-_

 

“I want to be _your_ knight in shining armour.”

 

_What?_

 

“What?” Richard asks.  

“I want-” Jared wipes his nose, “Oh Richard, I want to take care of you, I want to dote on you but you never give me a chance.  Richard, do you not trust me to take care of you?”

 

“What?  No, no, Jared, of course not, I trust you completely.”  Richards slides off Jared’s lap and into the seat next to him.

 

“Then why won’t you let me take care of you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Richard, for the past two weeks you’ve lavished me with gifts, you’ve rubbed my feet, you’ve, well, you’ve licked me in places I’ve never been licked before.  Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate everything you’ve done, but Richard, I love you. I want to take care of you, that’s what I do.”

 

“Oh God, Jared, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.  I’ve been- Fuck!” And now Richard is crying, fuck, they’re both crying in the back of a limo.

 

“Richard, what’s wrong?”

 

“Jared, I love you so much.  I love you, and Gilfoyle and Dinesh said- I mean, I’m a bad boyfriend, ok?  Jesus, Jared, I have, like, 31 years of experience being a shitty boyfriend, and I just thought- I don’t want to lose you, okay?  I wanted to be the best boyfriend I could possibly be because I wanted to make you happy, and I was so scared you were gonna leave me.”

 

“Oh Richard,” Jared breathes.  “Richard, I love you no matter what.  I love you to the moon and back. I would never leave you.”

 

“But you’re unhappy.”

 

“I’m not unhappy!  I’ve never been so happy in my life!”

 

“Jared, you’re crying.  I’m not- look, I might not be the greatest boyfriend ever, but even i know that means something’s wrong.  You said- you said you want to take care of me?”

 

Jared nods.  “I do, oh, I very much do.  But everytime I try you- and I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but everytime I try, you won’t let me.”

 

“Because I don’t want you to feel like I’m not pulling my weight! Like I’m- Like I’m taking advantage of you!”

 

They stare at each other for a moment, both wild-eyed, desperate.  Then they both collapse into laughter.

 

“It seems we’ve been working at cross-purposes,” Jared says.

 

“It does,” Richard agrees.  He takes Jared’s hands in his own.  “Tell me how to make you happy. That’s all I want to do.”

 

 _You don’t have to do anything,_ Jared thinks, _You’ve already made me happier than I could ever imagine._ But Jared knows that that’s counterproductive, that the whole reason they got into this mess was that they weren’t communicating with each other, so he does something very brave and tells Richard exactly what he wants.  “Well,” he begins nervously, “I appreciate that you’re cleaning up, and looking after yourself, I really do, but Richard, let me cook for you. Let me do your nails. I want to take care of you.”

 

“Ok, I can do that.”

 

“And let me give you affection, Richard.  I want to rub your feet, I want to brush your hair, I want to suck your cock-“

 

“Oh, that I can definitely do.” Richard says with a smile.  “Honestly, Jared, this is a huge relief. That level of taking care of you was exhausting.  And the taking care of myself? God, I’m so sick of brushing my teeth twice a day.”

 

“Richard, you still have to brush your teeth twice a day.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes!”  Jared exclaims.  “Were you not before?”

 

“...no?”

 

“Oh Richard.  I’m making you a dentist’s appointment as soon as we get home.”

 

Richard crawls back into Jared’s lap.  “See you’re already taking care of me again.”  He places a chaste kiss on Jared’s lips. “But I still want to do nice things for you.  I mean, I get that I need to find a balance, or whatever, but I do want to take you to dinner, and do things you like to do, and tell you how much I love you, and-”

 

“I would love that,” Jared breathes.  He pulls Richard into a slow kiss.

 

“I just want this to be the best relationship you’ve ever had,” Richard says as they break apart.

 

“Oh Richard, it already is.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course.  Because it’s with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaawwwwwwwww. Pretty cute, right?
> 
> My first completed multi-chapter fic! I'm killing it over here! Come celebrate with me on tumblr at ladiesloveduranduran, or at North Avenue Beach at 3 in the morning. Either way, wear swim trunks.


End file.
